Dinner Date
by lildreamer7
Summary: A little something for Valentine's Day! Stella finds a note on her desk. It's an invitation to dinner. Signed, A friend. Who is it from? Will she go? SMacked


**Title:** Dinner Date

**Author:** lildreamer

**Rating:** K

**Pairings:** SMacked

**Spoilers:** There are several, mostly from the current season.

**Summary:** A little something for Valentine's Day. Stella finds a note on her desk. It's an invitation to dinner. Signed, "A friend." Who is it from? Will she go?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI: NY or any of its characters. They belong to Anthony Zuiker. The song "You Are the Music in Me" is from HSM2 and belongs to Disney. I own nothing.

**All right, now on with the story…**

* * *

It was on her desk when she got to work. 

An invitation.

To dinner. Tonight. At her favorite restaurant.

It was signed, "A friend."

Stella stared down at the note, wondering who it could be from. A secret admirer? She frowned at the thought. She could still remember what had happened with Drew. And before that, Frankie. She just seemed to have the worst luck with guys.

She took another look at the note. It seemed innocent enough. And the handwriting looked familiar. Someone she worked with, maybe?

She thought about that possibility for a moment. Danny? No, he had Lindsey. And she'd probably kill him if he ever did cheat on her. Don? She shook her head. It wasn't his style. The detective was more of a straightforward jump-right-in kind of a guy. Not the kind that would leave an anonymous note. Sheldon? Nah. He was a sweet guy, but their relationship was more like brother and sister. Not the romantic kind. Adam? She cringed at the thought. Definitely not. He was with that blonde chick anyway. Sid? Now, that was a distinct possibility. The ME had always had a bit of a crush on her.

Well, whoever it was. She decided to give him a chance. Maybe it wouldn't turn out so bad. Besides, she was curious to see who had been snooping around her office. Whoever it was would get an earful from her about breaking and entering.

* * *

It had been a very long day and Stella was more than happy to clock out and get out of there. She gathered her belongings from her office, including the mysterious invitation, and locked it up for the day. She waved goodbye to her co-workers and friends and made her way to the parking lot in a bit of a hurry. She was anxious about what that evening would hold. She tossed her coat onto the passenger's seat and stuffed the note into her purse. 

Once she got to her apartment, she checked her messages then went into the bedroom to change. She went into the closet and pulled out a pretty, black mid-length dress. She also pulled out a pair of matching high-heel sandals that looked like they had never been worn. She set these things on her bed and went into the bathroom for a shower. Fifteen minutes later, she was dressed, her unruly, curly hair pulled up into an elegant bun. She sprayed on some perfume and studied herself in the mirror, adjusting her skirt. She smiled. _Perfect._

She glanced at the clock then walked out into the kitchen. She grabbed her keys off the counter and ran out the door.

Finding parking at the restaurant was surprisingly easy, considering what day it was. She'd thought it would be much busier. But the new French restaurant down the block had apparently stolen a lot of their business. She glanced at herself in the rearview mirror and shook her head, sighing. She didn't know what she was getting herself into. But there was no turning back now. _All right, here goes nothing._

She took a moment to compose herself then climbed out of the car and headed toward the front entrance of the restaurant. She was standing just outside the door when someone called out to her from behind.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel with hair so fine. Would you be my valentine?"

A smile crossed Stella's face. She knew that voice. "You, my friend, can't have me that easy," she replied, deciding to play along. "I won't respond to that line, it's far too cheesy."

The man began to laugh and she turned around to face him, sharing in his laughter. "Good one, Stella."

"Thanks, Mac." Then something suddenly occurred her. "Wait…_you_ left that note on my desk?"

"Guilty." Mac smiled sheepishly. "I just thought you'd like to have a nice night out on the town with a friend. You don't have to commit to marriage or anything. Just a nice dinner, you know, to say thank you for all I've put you through."

Stella couldn't help but laugh.

"A wicked witch with a frozen heart, a lawyer killed by his daughter's boyfriend, and an accidental human torch? Yeah, dinner and a movie really ought to cover it, Mac."

Mac laughed, too, and gently brushed a strand of dark, curly hair from her face.

"Well," he said, "at least it's a start."

Five minutes later they sat across from each other inside the restaurant, overlooking a dimming horizon. Stella wasn't quite sure how Mac could afford it all. And actually, he wasn't sure either. But it didn't really matter. He just wanted to make her happy.

As they enjoyed their meals, they began to chat about random things. Catching up on old times. Mac chuckled lightheartedly as Stella recounted a rather amusing case she'd had while he'd been away at London with Peyton.

"So, why did you really invite me to dinner?" Stella suddenly asked, taking a sip of iced tea.

"I already told you," Mac responded, cutting into a thick New York strip.

Stella forked a small bit of cheese-smothered chicken into her mouth and dabbed her lips with a napkin. "Do you really expect me to believe that you did all this just to thank me?"

"Yeah, why not."

She shook her head, taking another piece. "No. I know you, Mac. There's more to this little dinner than you're letting on. I can see it in your eyes."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, and I'm gonna get it out of you if it's the last thing I do," she vowed, wearing a coy smile on her face. "You'll see. I can be very convincing."

He went back to his food, smirking. "I'd love to see you try."

"Aw, come on, Mac," Stella whined, pursing her lips in a pout Mac thought was cute. "Tell me. Please?"

"No."

She decided to change her tactic and grinned mischievously, lifting her plate to bribe him. "I'll give you some of my chicken."

He wasn't going to give in to her, but he couldn't resist her infectious smile. "You're a very cunning woman, but the answer is still no."

"Fine." Stella relented and placed the last small bite of chicken in her mouth. Even the way she chewed her food was nothing less than spectacular, he thought. Her chin and cheeks were so smooth in motion.

Soft piano music suddenly filled the room and the lights dimmed. Mac and Stella looked up to see what was going on and found a young couple taking their places on the stage. As the music continued to play, people from all around began to partner up and gather onto the small dance floor.

"Stella?" Mac set down his napkin and stood. "May I have this dance?"

She looked up at him, smiling. "Of course."

_Na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, yeah _

_You are the music in me_

_You know the words "once upon a time"_

_Make you listen, there's a reason_

_When you dream there's a chance you'll find_

_A little laughter, or "happy ever after"_

You're harmony to the melody 

_That's echoing inside my head_

_A single voice above the noise_

_And like a common thread_

_You're pulling me_

_When I hear my favorite song_

_I know that we belong_

_You are the music in me_

_It's living in all of us_

_It's brought us here because_

_You are the music in me_

As the music began to pick up tempo, Mac looked down at his dance partner, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Memories began to replay in his mind. Memories of a friendship that had endured a lifetime of struggles. Stella had always been there for him. Through the good times and the bad times. No matter what. She was his shoulder to cry on when he'd lost Claire. She'd managed to mend his broken heart when Peyton had left him. She was there for him throughout the whole "333" ordeal and had even saved his life in the end. It seemed she was always at his side when he needed her most. As he was for her.

He'd been there to comfort her and care for her after Frankie. And he'd promised her unconditional support when she thought she had HIV.

They were the best of friends. When they worked together, they had this—connection. They played on each other's strengths and compensated for each other's weaknesses. They shared a bond that he found he couldn't have with anyone else. It was almost like they were made for each other. They were two halves of a whole. Soulmates.

_Na, na, na, na, oh_

_Na, na, na, na (Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_You are the music in me_

Mac had forgotten how happy Stella could make him feel with just a simple smile or a wave. How she could always make him laugh even when he was feeling down. And how much he enjoyed just being with her. It had been so long since they'd been able to rendezvous like this.

_It's like I knew you before we met_

_Can't explain it, there's no name for it_

_I sang you words I've never said_

_And it was easy (So easy)_

_Because you see the real me_

_As I am, you understand_

_And that's more than I've ever known_

_To hear your voice above the noise_

_And know I'm not alone_

_Oh, you're singing to me_

_When I hear my favorite song_

_I know that we belong_

_You are the music in me_

_It's living in all of us_

_It's brought us here because_

_You are the music in me_

As they continued to move in time to the music, laughing and smiling and just having fun, they became lost in their own little world. Everything around them seemed to dissolve into the background. They were aware only of each other. It was perfect.

_Together we're gonna sing_

_We got the power to say what we feel_

_Connected and real_

_Can't keep it all inside_

_Na, na, na, na (Oh, yeah)_

_Na, na, na, na (Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_You are the music in me_

_When I hear my favorite song_

_I know that we belong_

_You are the music in me_

_It's living in all of us_

_It's brought us here because_

_You are the music in me_

_Na, na, na, na (Oh, yeah)_

_Na, na, na, na, (Oh, yeah)_

_You are the music in me…_

Stella felt Mac's eyes on her and gazed up at him. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"You know, right now, with you," he said, looking deep into her beautiful green eyes. "I'm finally starting to feel at home again."

She gave him a warm smile as his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She threw her own arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, sighing contentedly.

"Yeah..."

* * *

It was the middle of the night when they finally decided it was time to head home. They walked out to the parking lot together, chatting about all that had transpired that evening. It was a clear, beautiful night. If not for the all the lights of the big city, the stars would be shining. The music from the restaurant echoed into the night. They could hear the thumping bass notes even from the lot. 

"So, how long have you been planning all this?" Stella asked casually.

Mac chuckled, lifting his eyes to the heavens. He didn't know why, but spending the evening with her had made him feel alive again. Somehow, being with her had given him this sense of peace he hadn't felt in a long time. Ever since he'd lost Claire, his life just seemed to fall apart. He'd felt so lost and all alone. But even now, as he gazed back at his curly-haired companion, he could feel all his problems just disappear.

"Oh, I've been planning this dinner for a very long time."

_What?_ She searched his eyes. And what she found there was something she hadn't expected. Love. His eyes were full of love. For her.

They finally reached Stella's car and Mac watched silently as she pulled the keys from her purse. As she began to climb in, their eyes met. Mac couldn't help but smile. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. And he was so grateful that she had decided to show up.

"I'm glad you came."

Stella smiled warmly. "Me, too."

"See you at work tomorrow?"

She nodded. Then she watched as he turned and began the lonely walk back to his own car. There was something different about him. He had a certain bounce in his step. And it looked like a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. For the first time in a long time, he seemed truly happy.

And so was she. The mysterious invitation then dinner and dancing—he'd done it all for her. It had certainly been one magical night. And she wouldn't trade it for the world.

She took her hands off the steering wheel and shook her head, sighing. _What am I doing?_

Taking the key from the ignition, she quickly jumped out of the car and went after her friend.

"Mac, wait…" He felt a hand grab his wrist and stopped in his tracks. He turned around and found Stella standing there, her eyes staring down at their clasped hands.

He watched her, genuine concern etched on his handsome features. Then she looked up at him, tears sliding down her cheeks in contrast to the huge smile on her face. "Thank you."

She suddenly wrapped arms around him, pulling him into her embrace. They hugged tight then, tighter than they had ever hugged before.

Mac pulled back and brushed dark, curly strands of hair from her face. "You're very welcome."

As they stared at each other, the distance between them began to shrink until their faces were only inches apart. Ever the gentlemen, Mac looked deep into Stella's eyes, silently asking for permission. Before she could respond, their lips met in a sweet and tender kiss. His arms slid around her waist as she threw hers around his neck.

The night seemed to disappear around them. It was like they were floating on a cloud.

"Hey, look," Mac whispered, breaking away from the kiss, his gaze drawn toward the sky.

Stella turned. The first pink tinges of light were brightening the horizon. They stood together, arms around each other, and watched the sunrise.

* * *

**So, whaddaya think? Love it? Hate it? Reviews welcome!**

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**


End file.
